Captain Hook/Gallery
Images of Captain Hook. External Galleries Promotional Imagery Hook promo-jake's neverland rescue.jpg Captain Hook.jpg 8889_hook_cardboard_Cutout_1209.jpg|Hook and Smee Jake Neverland Pirates.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates promo02.jpg BattleForTheBook poster.jpg TinkJakeHook-Battle for the Book promo art.png Peter Pan Returns cover art.jpg Jakevshook-promo02.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash!03.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash! promo02.jpg jake&Hook-promo.png Jake&Hook-Jake and the neverland pirates.jpg Captain HookSmee&Tick-Tock.jpg 25646.jpg 05376 1.jpg Hook_Smee4.jpg Jake - Birthday Bash.jpg Jake-group promo.jpg Hook promo solo.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates promo01.jpg Disney Junior Villains.jpg Jake's Never Land Rescue promo.jpg Captain Jake-Disney Junior.jpg Jake&Hook-Disney Junior Appisodes.jpg Disney Junior Mothers Day.jpg The Legion of Pirate Villains! wallpaper.jpg Hook smee.png Mama-hook-comes-to-jake-and-the-neverland-pirates.jpg Mama Hook promo.png Disney-d23-23-days-of-christmas-art-2013-kenny-thompkins.jpg 420-chestcaptaincolossus-02 orig.png 420-chestcaptaincolossus-01 orig.png 419-suitmechaoctopus orig.png Mama Hookdisney-disney-junior treasure.jpg The Legion of Pirate Villains! promo.png JakeHook&Smee-Festival of Pirates and Princesses promo art.jpg|Captain Hook with Smee and Jake featured in the promotional art for the Festival of Pirates and Princesses Spin-offs ''Jake's Never Land Pirate School'' Hook'sHook-Playing with Skully.jpg Pulley Hook -playing with skully02.jpg ''Jake's Buccaneer Blast '' Hook-Hideout Hijinks.jpg HookSmee&Peter Pan-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight01.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-The Golden Pirate Pyramid02.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-The Golden Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid03.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid02.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Bucky-Hideout Hijinks03.jpg Jake Hook&Bucky-Hideout Hijinks.jpg Bucky-Hideout Hijinks.jpg Groupshot -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight.jpg Peter Pan&Hook-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight01.jpg Hook&Smee -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight.jpg Hook &Smee-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight01.jpg Hook&Smee -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg Hook&Smee -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight03.jpg Hook -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight.jpg Hook -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg Hook -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight03.jpg HookSmee&Tick Tock-The Never Land Jungle Speedway.jpg Groupshot -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg Hook&Smee-Pirates on Ice.jpg Hook-Pirates on Ice.jpg ICe Cube Canyon-Jake's Buccaneer Blast.jpg Hook&Smee-Pirates on Ice03.jpg Hook-Pirates on Ice02.jpg Hook&Smee-Pirates on Ice02.jpg Hook&Smee-Stormy Seas02.jpg Hook&Smee-Belch Mountain.jpg Hook&Smee-Buccaner Blast02.jpg Hook-Hideout Hijinks03.jpg Hook&Smee-Buccaner Blast.jpg Hook Smee &Tick Tock Croc-The Treasure of Belch Mountain.jpg Hook&Tick Tock Croc-Hideout Hijinks02.jpg Hook&Tick Tock Croc-Hideout Hijinks.jpg Hook&Smee-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure02.jpeg Hook-Hideout Hijinks02.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock Croc-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight.jpg Hook&Smee-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure.jpg Hook-The Treasure of Belch Mountain02.png Hook-The Treasure of Belch Mountain01.png Hook&Smee-Stormy Seas.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Buccaneer Blast.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pyramid.jpg|Hook and Smee as they appear in the spinoff Jake's Buccaneer Blast Hook&Smee-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure!02.jpg Hook&Smee-The Big Golden Tiki Treasure!01.jpg Hook&Smee-The Treasure of Belch Mountain01.jpg Hook-The Treasure of Belch Mountain03.jpg Hook-The Treasure of Belch Mountain04.jpg Hook&Smee-The Treasure of Belch Mountain02.jpg Hook&Smee-The Treasure of Belch Mountain03.jpg Hook&Smee-The Treasure of Belch Mountain04.jpg Hook-The Treasure of Belch Mountain05.jpg Hook-The Treasure of Belch Mountain06.jpg Hook&Smee-The Treasure of Belch Mountain05.jpg Hook&Smee-The Treasure of Belch Mountain06.jpg Hook&Smee-The Treasure of Belch Mountain07.jpg Hook&Smee-The Treasure of Belch Mountain08.jpg Hook&Smee-The Treasure of Belch Mountain09.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-The Treasure of Belch Mountain02.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-The Treasure of Belch Mountain03.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid11.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid10.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid09.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid07.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid06.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid05.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid04.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid12.jpg Hook&Smee-The Golden Pirate Pyramid13.jpg Trident Rock-Stormy Seas05.jpg Trident Rock-Stormy Seas02.jpg Trident Rock-Stormy Seas01.jpg Jake&crew-Stormy Seas04.jpg Bucky-Stormy seas.jpg Jake&Izzy-Stormy Seas02.png Hook-The Golden Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Pirate Pieces of Eight -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg Hook-Pirates on Ice01.jpg Hook&Smee-Hideout Hijinks!03.jpg Hook&Smee-Hideout Hijinks!02.jpg Hook&Smee-Hideout Hijinks!.jpg Hook-Pirates on Ice03.jpg Hook-Pirates on Ice04.jpg Hook&Tick Tock-The Never Land Jungle Speedway.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock Croc-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight02.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock Croc-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight03.jpg Hook-The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight!.jpg Groupshot -The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight04.jpg HookSmee& Tick-Tock-Hideout Hijinks01.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances JakeHookSharky&Bones.JPG Hook& Tick-Tock-Disney Junior Live Pirates and Princesses show.jpg Disney Junior Live Pirate and Princess Adventure.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast.jpg Hook & Smee-Disney Junior Live02.jpg Hook & Smee-Disney Junior Live.jpg Hook-Disney Junior Live.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake_and_the_neverland_gang03.JPG Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Hook&Smee.JPG Hook,Smee ,Sharky&Bones-Live.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Hook and crew.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure-Jake and the neverland gang02.jpg Hook-Disney Junior Live on Tour.jpg Hook&crew-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure.jpg Hook&crew with Tick-Tock-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure.jpg Hook&crew -Disney Junior Live Pirate & Princess Adventure.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Hook.jpg Hook&Smee-Disney Junior Live.jpg Hook&Smee-Disney Junior Live02.jpg DavidJakeHook&Smee.jpg Hook Colin Ford and Madison Pettis.jpg Disney-junior-live-on-stage.jpg Hook-Disney Junior Live on Tour01.jpg Hook&crew-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure01.jpg Jake-Premiere-David-Koechner.jpg JakePeterHook&Smee-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tour.jpg Hook&crew-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure02.jpg Captain Cuddly BearHook&Smee-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Tour.jpg JakeIzzyHook&Smee-Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure01.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure04.jpg Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess-Adventure cast02.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure07.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure06.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate and Princess Adventure05.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure04.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure03.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure02.jpg Peter vs Hook-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure01.jpg Hook&crew-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure03.jpg Hook&crew-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure04.jpg Hook&crew-Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure05.jpg Hook-Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess01.jpg Hook-Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess02.jpg Hook-Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess03.jpg Hook-Disney-Junior-Live-Pirate-and-Princess04.jpg Printed Media Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page02.jpg Surhf in turf01.jpg Surhf in turf02.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates- The Key to Skull Rock book.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-X mark the Croc page03.jpg Jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-All hands on Hook.jpg Hook-Skipping Day.jpg Hook&Smee-Skipping Day.jpg After while crocodile.JPG X Marks the Croc!.JPG Tiptoe Pass- First Look and Find book.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book01.jpg Skipping day page.jpg Pirate Campoutpage02.jpg Battle for the book page03.png Hook&Smee-Bucky Makes A Splash.jpg Hook&smee-Save Me Smee!01.jpg Hook&Smee-Save Me Smee!02.jpg The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer03.jpg The Pirate Pup Picture Viewer02.jpg Hook's Treasure Cave.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-The key to Skull Rock02.png HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf book.png HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf book03.png HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Surfin' Turf book02.png HookSmeeTick-Tock&Bucky-The key to Skull Rock.png Hook&Smee-The key To SkullRock02.png Hook&Smee-The key To SkullRock01.png Hook&Smee-Surfin' Turf book02.png Hook&Smee-Surfin' Turf book.png Groupshot-Surfin' Turf book.png Mama hook knows best.JPG Groupshot-Save Me, Smee!.jpg HookJake&Cubby-The key to Skull Rock book.png Jake&crew with Hook-The Key to Skull Rock book.png SkullyHook&Smee-The key to Skull Rock page01.png IzzyJakeHook&Smee-Surfin' Turf book.png Jake Saves Bucky book06.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book04.jpg Jake Saves Bucky book03.jpg The Jolly Roger-First Look and Find book.jpg Pirate Island-First Look and Find book.jpg HookSkullyIzzy&Marina-Surfin' Turf book.png Hook&Tick-Tock Croc-RockTheCroc01.png Captain Jake - The Great Never Sea Conquest.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page01.png Hook&Smee-After while crocodile.png Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent's Favorite Fables-page0.jpg Hook&Smee-Save Me, Smee!.png Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page03.png HookSmee&Tick-Tock-X Marks the Croc.png App Shopper- Disney Junior Magazine page.jpg Pirate Tales.jpg The Pirate Games page03.png The Great Never Sea Conquest page01.png Hook&Mama Hook-A Pirate Parent's Favorite Fables.jpg Hook Smee&Tic Toc-after a while crocodile.JPG Groupshot- after a while crocodile.jpg Bucky Race-Jake Saves Bucky page.png Winter Never Land book.jpg Pirate campout page.jpg HookSmee&Tick-Tock-Save Me Smee.png JATNP-Save-me-Smee-p24-25.jpg JATNP-Save-me-Smee-p12-13.jpg JATNP-Save-me-Smee-p20-21.jpg Bucky-My First Look Find Jake and the Neverland Pirates.jpg The Missing Spyglass.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page04.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page03.jpg Doubloon Lagoon-Pirate campout page.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirates-What do You See.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page05.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page07.jpg The Great Never Sea Conquest page12.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page09.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page21.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page05.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page20.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page18.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page14.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page17.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page15.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page13.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page11.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page10.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page08.jpg Mama Hook Knows Best A Pirate Parent’s Favorite Fables-page07.jpg Trick or Treasure!22.jpg Trick or Treasure!21.jpg Trick or Treasure!18.jpg Trick or Treasure!13.jpg Trick or Treasure!11.jpg Trick or Treasure!10.jpg Trick or Treasure!09.jpg Trick or Treasure!08.jpg Trick or Treasure!07.jpg Trick or Treasure!06.jpg Trick or Treasure!05.jpg Trick or Treasure!04.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!08.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!06.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!04.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!03.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!02.jpg Let's Get Jumping!20.jpg Let's Get Jumping!19.jpg Let's Get Jumping!18.jpg Let's Get Jumping!17.jpg Let's Get Jumping!16.jpg Let's Get Jumping!14.jpg Let's Get Jumping!13.jpg Let's Get Jumping!12.jpg Let's Get Jumping!09.jpg Let's Get Jumping!07.jpg Let's Get Jumping!06.jpg Let's Get Jumping!05.jpg Let's Get Jumping!04.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Battle for the Book.jpg Battle for the book page12.jpg Battle for the book page11.jpg Battle for the book page09.jpg Battle for the book page07.jpg Battle for the book page06.jpg Battle for the book page05.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book16.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book15.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book14.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book13.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book12.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book11.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book10.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book09.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book08.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book07.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book06.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book05.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book04.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book09.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book05.jpg The Golden Egg Story Book03.jpg Save Me Smee page02.jpg Save Me Smee page03.jpg Save Me Smee page04.jpg Save Me Smee page06.jpg Disney Jake and the Neverland Pirates Play-a-Sound02.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirates-Play-a-Sound.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page15.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page14.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page13.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page12.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page11.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page10.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page08.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page07.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page06.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page04.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page03.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page01.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page12.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page11.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page10.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page09.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page08.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page06.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page02.jpg Pirate Campoutpage11.jpg Pirate Campoutpage10.jpg Pirate Campoutpage07.jpg Pirate Campoutpage06.jpg Pirate Campoutpage05.jpg Pirate Campoutpage04.jpg Pirate Campoutpage03.jpg Pirate Campoutpage09.jpg Pirate Campoutpage08.jpg Treasure of the Tides page16.jpg Treasure of the Tides page13.jpg Treasure of the Tides page12.jpg Treasure of the Tides page11.jpg Treasure of the Tides page10.jpg Treasure of the Tides page08.jpg Treasure of the Tides page07.jpg Treasure of the Tides page04.jpg Treasure of the Tides page03.jpg The Pirate Games page11.jpg The Pirate Games page10.jpg The Pirate Games page08.jpg The Pirate Games page07.jpg The Pirate Games page06.jpg The Pirate Games page05.jpg The Pirate Games page04.png Cubby's Mixed Up Map book16.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book15.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book14.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book13.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book12.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book09.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book07.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book06.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book04.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book03.jpg Follow That Sound-page14.jpg Follow That Sound-page12.jpg Follow That Sound-page11.jpg Follow That Sound-page05.jpg Follow That Sound-page04.jpg Follow That Sound-page03.jpg Follow That Sound-page02.jpg Video games JAKE GAME READYSETHOOK.jpg Hook&Jake-Super Pirate Powers.png A Treasure for Mama Hook.jpg Jake's Lost Stroy Quest02.jpeg Hook Yer Pirate Name.png Puttin' Pirates.jpg Hook a Merry Winter Treasure Hunt.jpg JakeNever Land Games.jpg Jake's Treasure Hunt game.jpg JAKE And The Never Land Pirates- The Great Pirate Pyramid.jpg Bucky's Halloween Haunt02.jpg Jakes-treasure-trek02.jpeg Jake's Lost Stroy Quest.png Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp02.jpeg Hook-Cubby´s Climb of Courage.jpeg groupshot-Izzy's Flying Adventure.jpeg Hook's Cakey Bakey Stack.jpeg Super pirate powers.jpg Hook&Smee- Ready,Set.Hook.jpg Hook&Smee-Puttin' Pirates.jpeg Hook-Puttin' Pirates.jpeg Hook&Smee-Hook's Cakey Bakey Stack.png Hook&SKully-Izzy's Flying Adventure.png HookSmee&Mama Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook01.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook02.jpg Hook&Smee-Quest For the Four Swords02.jpg Hook&Smee-Quest For the Four Swords.jpg Hook-Quest For the Four Swords01.jpg Level icon-Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Tic-Toc--Jake's Skate Escape01.jpg Sailor Swamp-Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Stinkpot Swamp-Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Floating Rock Canyon-Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Hook-Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Jake's Skate Escape.jpg Hook&Mega-Mecha Sword-Super Pirate Powers01.jpg JakeHook&Mega-Mecha Sword-Super Pirate Powers01.jpg Hook&Jake-Super Pirate Powers01.jpg Hook&Jake-Super Pirate Powers02.jpg Hook&Jake-Super Pirate Powers03.jpg Hook-Puttin' Pirates Mini Golf01.jpg cast-Puttin' Pirates Mini Golf.jpg Hook-Jake´s Story Quest01.jpg Hook-Jake´s Story Quest02.jpg Hook-Jake´s Story Quest03.jpg Hook-Jake´s Story Quest04.jpg groupshot-Jake's Story Quest01.jpg Hook-Jake´s Story Quest05.jpg Hook's page-Jake´s Story Quest01.jpg HookSharky&Bones-Jake's Lost Story Quest01.jpg Hook-Jake´s Story Quest06.jpg Hook-Jake´s Story Quest07.jpg Hook&Jake- Birthday Bounce.jpg Hook&Smee Birthday Bounce.jpg Hook-Plundering Pup03.jpg Hook-Plundering Pup02.jpg Hook-Plundering Pup01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt09.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race09.jpg Hook-Jake's Treasure hunt02.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt08.jpg Hook-Jake's Treasure hunt01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Heroic Race05.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Heroic Race04.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Heroic Race05.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race02.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Heroic Race02.jpg Hook&Smee-Jake's Heroic Race01.jpg Bucky&Jolly Roger-Jake's Heroic Race03.jpg Jake&Hook-Soaring Over Summer Arcade02.jpg Jake&Hook-Soaring Over Summer Arcade01.jpg JakeHook&Smee- Soaring Over Summer Arcade01.jpg Izzy's Pet Puzzle.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle03.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle02.jpg HookSmee&Izzy-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle01.jpg HookSmee&Patch-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle01.jpg Groupshot-The Great Pirate Pyramid03.jpg Hook&Smee-The Great Pirate Pyramid06.jpg Groupshot-The Great Pirate Pyramid02.jpg Hook&Smee-The Great Pirate Pyramid05.jpg Groupshot-The Great Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Hook&Smee-The Great Pirate Pyramid04.jpg Hook&Smee-The Great Pirate Pyramid03.jpg Hook&Smee-The Great Pirate Pyramid02.jpg Hook&Smee-The Great Pirate Pyramid01.jpg Hook-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt02.jpg Hook&Smee-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt04.jpg Hook&Smee-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt03.jpg Hook-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt01.jpg Hook&Smee-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt01.jpg Hook&Smee-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt05.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt01.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt02.jpg Hook&Smee-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt02.jpg Jake&Hook-Go Bananas Game02.jpg Jake&Hook-Go Bananas Game01.jpg Hook&Smee-Go Bananas Game01.jpg Jake&Hook-Jake's Treasure Trek01.jpg Hook-Jake's Treasure Trek01.jpg Hook-Jake's Treasure Trek02.jpg Hook-Jake's Treasure Trek03.jpg Hook-Jake's Treasure Trek04.jpg Hook-Jake's Treasure Trek05.jpg Hook-Jake's Treasure Trek06.jpg Hook-Jake's Treasure Trek07.jpg Hook-Jake's Treasure Trek08.jpg Hook-Jake's Treasure Trek09.jpg Hook&Smee-Sand Pirates game02.jpg Hook&Smee-Sand Pirates game01.jpg Stickers-Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpg LeapFrog-Jake and the Never Land Pirates11.jpg LeapFrog-Jake and the Never Land Pirates10.jpg LeapFrog-Jake and the Never Land Pirates07.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates12.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates09.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates04.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates03.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates02.jpg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates01.jpg Hook&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas01.jpg Hook&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas02.jpg Hook&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas03.jpg Hook&Jake-Journey Beyond the Never Seas04.jpg Groupshot- Bucky's Halloween Haunt.jpg Jake&crew-Never Land Games02.jpg Jake&Hook-Never Land Games01.jpg Izzy&Hook-Never Land Games01.jpg Jake&crew-Jakes Marble Raceway04.jpg Hook-Jakes Marble Raceway01.jpg Hook-Jakes Marble Raceway02.jpg Hook-Jakes Marble Raceway03.jpg Hook-Jakes Marble Raceway04.jpg Hook-Jakes Marble Raceway05.jpg Hook-Jakes Marble Raceway06.jpg Hook-Jakes Marble Raceway07.jpg Hook-Jakes Marble Raceway08.jpg Hook&Smee-Cubby´s Climb of Courage01.jpg Hook&Smee- Hook's CakeyBakey Stack03.jpg Hook&Smee- Hook's CakeyBakey Stack02.jpg Hook&Smee- Hook's CakeyBakey Stack01.jpg Cubby&Skully-Cubby´s Climb of Courage01.jpg Cubby&Skully-Cubby´s Climb of Courage02.jpg Cubby&Skully-Cubby´s Climb of Courage03.jpg Cubby&Skully-Cubby´s Climb of Courage04.jpg Cubby&Skully-Cubby´s Climb of Courage05.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby´s Climb of Courage01.jpg Hook- Hook's CakeyBakey Stack01.jpg Hook- Hook's CakeyBakey Stack02.jpg Hook- Hook's CakeyBakey Stack03.jpg Hook- Hook's CakeyBakey Stack04.jpg Hook- Hook's CakeyBakey Stack05.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer13.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer12.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer11.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer09.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer08.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook11.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook10.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook09.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook08.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook06.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook04.jpg Hook&Smee- A Treasure for Mama Hook03.jpg Hook&Smee- A Treasure for Mama Hook02.jpg Hook&Smee- A Treasure for Mama Hook01.jpg Groupshot- A Treasure for Mama Hook03.jpg Groupshot- A Treasure for Mama Hook02.jpg Groupshot- A Treasure for Mama Hook01.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook07.jpg HookSmee&Mama Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook05.jpg Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook01.jpg Hook- A Treasure for Mama Hook02.jpg Hooks-Ready,Set.Hook03.jpg Hook&Smee-Ready,Set.Hook02.jpg Hook&Smee-Ready,Set.Hook03.jpg Hook&Smee-Ready,Set.Hook04.jpg Hook&Smee-Ready,Set.Hook05.jpg Hook&Smee-Ready,Set.Hook06.jpg Hook&Smee-Ready,Set.Hook07.jpg Hook&Smee-Ready,Set.Hook08.jpg Hook&Smee-Ready,Set.Hook09.jpg Hook-Ready,Set.Hook01.jpg Hook-Ready,Set.Hook02.jpg Hook-Ready,Set.Hook03.jpg Disney Jr. Super Summer Arcade.jpg Hook-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game01.jpg Hook&crew-Jake's Never Land Rescue Game01.jpg HookJake&crew-Jake's Jungle Groove Game01.jpg Hook-Jake's Jungle Groove Game01.jpg Hook-Jake's Jungle Groove Game02.jpg Hook-Jake's Jungle Groove Game03.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Flying Adventure04.jpg Stinkpot Swamp-Izzy's Flying Adventure01.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Flying Adventure05.jpg Butterfly Bluff-Izzy's Flying Adventure01.jpg HookSmeeJake&crew-Izzy's Flying Adventure01.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Flying Adventure01.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Flying Adventure02.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Flying Adventure03.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Flying Adventure06.jpg Hook-Izzy's Flying Adventure01.jpg Merchandise Jake and the Never Land Piratesfigures.jpg W5260-Jake-and-Never-Land-Pirates-Pirate-Packs-d-1.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock Toy.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates plushs.png LEGO-Duplo-10514-Jakes-Pirate-Ship-Bucky.jpg Jake and the neverland pirates figures.jpg Hook&crew-shirt.jpg Jake & The Neverland Pirates - Who Shook Hook The Game.jpg Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates Toddler Boy's Tee.jpg Jake-T shirt11.jpg Jake-T shirt10.jpg Hook-duplo.jpg LEGO-DUPLO-Jake-Beach-Racing-10539-Building-Toy-0-0.jpg JakeHookCroc.jpg JollyRogerBox.jpg Sail-n-roll-hook.jpg Jake's Skull Phone.jpg Hook&Tick-Tock-Treasure Snatcher.jpg Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates Figure.jpg Disney Jr. CAPTAIN JAKE and the NEVERLAND PIRATES wall sticker.jpg Pirates Captains' Compas.jpg Bath toy-hook.jpg Hook&Smee- Band Aid Bandages.jpg JAKE and the NEVERLAND PIRATES cutout.png My first puzzle book disney jake neverland-1.jpg FP Brands- Jake Bucky ship concept art.jpg FP Brands- Jake Pirate Ship concept art.jpg Jolly Roger Fisher-Price02.jpg Jolly Roger Fisher-Price.jpg Jake-and-the-neverland-pirates-value-stickers.jpg Fisher-Price-Jake-Neverland-Pirates-Skater-Hook.jpg Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries